Fenrir and Raith Enslavement
by Gabriel-Demorre
Summary: A diary of a teenage wizard who's life came to a crashing end when he met the infamous WereWolf Fenrir Greyback will later contain Neville Longbottom and Remus Lupin strong content and AU throughout also graphic rape and slash pairings OC/RL OC/FG.
1. Chapter 1

I am Raith Demorre at least I think I am I am now a werewolf due to unseen circumstance a tortured slave and victim of a cruel

_I am Raith Demorre at least I think I am._

_I am now a werewolf due to unseen circumstance but that comes later,_

_A tortured slave and victim of a cruel and indecent being, if you could call him that.  
This is my first real attempt at a diary, my psychiatrist thinks it would be a good way of releasing my pain and anguish, I thought it nonsense but as I stop and think, it makes sense to me why not use this chance it may help me come to terms with my ordeal.  
So this is story from the first to last day__.  
_  
June 2nd 2001  
**  
I woke up this morning to the sound of my mother screaming.  
I jumped from my bed, the bandage on my wrist nearly slipped as I dashed down the hall to the bathroom where her screams originated from.  
I turned the corner and she was on her knee's holding a bloody razor blade in one hand and a blood stained towel in the other.  
**

**I guess in the state of euphoric blood loss last night I forgot to clean up after my self.  
At the perfect school of Hogwarts, werewolves are treated with less than little respect making my life a living hell with tirades of abuse being thrown at me by students last term I was cornered in the bath room and was beaten by a Slytherin in the year above me.  
**

**When my mother looked up and saw my wrist bandaged, and looked at the razor in her hand fresh tears welled in her eyes as she rushed over to me and pulled me into a tight embrace "what's happening to you Raith this isn't you, this isn't you at all" she cried I was disgusted by this, I push her of and made for my room, I throw some things in my rucksack and make for the door.  
I was sick of that place.  
**

**So I left and made my way into the forest surrounding the local area. This would provide me shelter enough to hide away.  
I walked, feeling the winds cruel bite on my face. Shuddering I pulled my coat closer around me.  
It was difficult pushing through the dense woodland; I was spooked by noises all around me.  
"Lost boy?" I heard a voice from what seemed to be behind me and span around to confront the owner of the voice but found nothing.  
It was nothing but my own paranoia playing tricks on my all ready scared mind.  
As I turn a large bulk of a man jumped clear into my path.  
"Lost boy?"  
His voice sounded like footsteps on dry leaves and I tried not to wretch from his foul breath. He was breathing on me, my 5'7" form miniscule in comparison. He towered at least a foot taller than me, his great mass and my fear made it feel like his body filled the path.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" I yelled at the stranger.  
This beast of a man began to laugh his voice went straight through Raith like a knife.  
"I am Fenrir Greyback and you are in for a lifetime of misery"  
He mocked me standing in my way anytime I moved he moved to counter his immense size stopping me always through gritted teethe I pulled my want,  
**_**"EXPERIARMUS" **_**I screamed but cursed myself. He wasn't holding a wand, why would he, a man of his stature wouldn't need to, but I did remember hearing that the force of the spell could knock a man back.  
But they were talking of normal men.  
**

**He laughed and I couldn't believe it. This Behemoth of a man just stood and joked as my spell hit him, at this moment I decided to abandon the concept of magic and attempted to run, it was futile, as I didn't even get a little bit away before I felt his great claw grab me by the collar of my shirt,  
My eyes widened as I soared through the air, he had hurled me like a rag doll, painfully I hit the tree the breath knocked out of me. I gasped feeling blood rise up into my mouth, threatening to choke me, I spat out the crimson liquid and stared up an my attacker as he ran forward and planted his large foot directly on my face. It is a sickening sensation hearing your own bones break and snap I looked at him again and spat blood on him.  
He laughed at me again.  
"That's rude lost boy" he sneered in his raspy voice "ill have to teach you a lesson" the last thing I remember was that huge fist flying at my head.  
I fell unconscious and my hold on the world slips away like the ebbing tide.**

_**So that's my first meeting with Greyback ill tell you more next time I hope you read again farewell diary until we talk again farewell.  
R.D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am again,

_Here I am again,_

_Where? I don't know but all I can tell you is that I am in serious pain, pain I've never felt before, pain I never thought possible._

_Here is my second instalment this is what happened the first day of torment and cruelty _

**Upon awakening I looked around blindly. There was little to no light in this room but I was instantly hit by the terrible smell of blood, faeces and urine. With a huge effort I repressed the urge to vomit as the strong smell ensnared my senses.**

**I felt around my body but could not locate my wand. I kind of all ready expected not to feel my wand, this beast of a man, all though big and fierce, I expected he would be clever. He had disarmed me, removed me the slightest chance of my escape I hate him for it.**

**I tried to stand but was instantly greeted by a sharp pain as my head made contact with steel bars, I was imprisoned by him.**

**How humiliating to be so idle and absent minded to walk into such a trap.**

**I heard a noise coming closer I brace myself as a door opened, a bright painful light met my eyes I winced trying to see through my squinting eyes a large silhouette stepped into the room.**

"**Time for a walk boy" the voice cackled he stepped forward hobnail boots banging on the floor as he made his way towards me.**

**I head a lock being fumbled with and the cage door swung ajar I lashed out at the hand that came towards me.**

**He was to strong he grabbed me and pulled me out and pinned me down easily,**

**He took something from inside his robes I shut my eyes scared of what it may be.**

**Humiliation, around my neck was fitted a spiked collar and a lead.**

**I looked at him with disgust in my eyes as he sneered the word at me.**

"**walkies"**


	3. Chapter 3

He's mad today something's pissed him off I heard the name voldermort and something about a horcrux but other than that I cant

_He's mad today something's pissed him off I heard the name voldermort and something about a horcrux but other than that I cant say, the voice speaking to him I knew it was my potions professor snape, what was he doing here?_

_I left you talking of my humiliation at this beings hands and how my situation got worse._

I was dragged out of the cold dark room and pulled to the out doors sunlight hurts when trapped in a dark room, as he began to walk taunting me with all the ideas he had for me I tried to stand but this displeased him,

He drew a wand a wand I recognised oak 9 inches unicorn hair, my wand he stole it from me,

He growled the words _crucio _the spell hit me in the stoumage I doubled over in pain, the pain ripped my insides apart or so it felt as he growled his order at me "stay on yer knee's boy" he glared at me and he began to drag me,

I took this chance to take in fresh air to clear my head and think clearly,

I came to one painful conclusion I was dead I count escape, what could I do?

I sighed as I thought of options 1. Fight Fenrir I could almost laugh at myself on that one 2. Escape the house and run, um no he's faster and would catch me in moments I had one last option.. Death mine or his it didn't matter as long as one of us died I could have peace and considering without a wand im not going to kill anything well then maybe….

I sighed I cant believe this, im resorting to suicide, life was hard but I never dreamed it could co me to this I stared at the sky and sighed maybe now's a good time while Fenrir stood smoking on a cliffs edge I ran aiming straight ahead maybe I could take him with me if I hit hard enough, only one way to find out I barrelled my feeble 175 body into this giant body the result…

Humiliation again I bounced rather comicly of him and landed flat on my ass his bulk didn't budge an inch.

He turned and glared a look of death at me, he walked forward, a kick in the guts confirmed his anger as the wind and a little blood was knocked from my body, he pulled back that giant arm and proceeded to punch me in the face 3 times leaving a taste of blood in my mouth I spat it out and looked at him a involuntary tear drop left my eye,

"You're not escapin that easy ma boy" he took a firm hold of the leash at my throat and pulled me to him "time for home boy" he dragged me literally on my stoumage all the way back to his home where I was returned to my cage,

"don't try a stunt like that again boy or ill make death seem like a happy thought got it" I nodded reluctantly as he left the room I curled up on the floor and tried to sleep.

_Now I realise that this was not exactly the longest of chapters but its difficult for me to write and think in these situations so I mealy write what I can remember and find ways to put them into words, so until next time I write farewell._


	4. Chapter 4

He appears to have forgotten me, he is still angered by the attempted killing of us both as a result no food in two days im so

_He appears to have forgotten me, he is still angered by the attempted killing of us both as a result no food in two days im so hungry and as the hunger set in, my mind wandered to a time before this back to a better time._

'**God this hurts' I thought to myself as I touched the bruise on my face the cracked teeth in my mouth screamed as I breathed in the cold air,**

**Im so hungry,**

**No food in two days and scarce water makes the risk of dehydration ever more real.**

**I tried to think back to a better time where there was no pain, there was no hunger and there was no Fenrir Greyback.**

_I lay on my bed reading something in a magazine about the arresting of a Chudliegh cannons beater on suspicion of dark arts or something when she called me "Raith there's someone here I would like you to meet, so come down please."_

_I grudgingly pulled myself out of my bed throwing the magazine down on my bed and moved to the door._

_I made my way down the stairs, making as much noise as possible on the way down, as I step down I see a man who out of the corner of my eye looks to be quite old, but as I look closer he is actually not that old he carries a sense of authority, but looks sort of kind and wise like someone's favourite uncle._

"_Who are you" I ask deliberately being rude as I eyed the man looking at me,_

_To the mans credit he seemed unbothered by my rude enquiry "Im Remus Lupin and who are you" he shot back a smile forming on the mans face,_

_I lazily replied "Raith but you know that all ready right?"_

_He grinned broadly "that's right I do, but it's always nice to be nice" _

_I eyed him blankly at this stage "so what are you doing here?" I asked _

"_well you're parents thought it would be quite beneficial for you to learn some defence spells and as I am a former defence against the dark arts professor It seemed rather convenient" _

**And that's where my real magic lessons began not at Hogwarts but under the watchful eye of Remus.**

**As the lessons progressed I grew a bond with Remus and all though he is the older man I began to see him in a more intimate way, as he tried to teach the subtle delicate ways of defensive casting I just saw my self cuddled into his chest.**

**When I realised my feelings, that's when I made a move.**

_I walked into the shed where we practiced our spells and defences I walked in and locked the door behind me, _

_He stood there studying a cupboard which was shaking,_

"_Boggart I think" he muttered as he entered "I forgot have we dealt with them yet" he asked I shrugged walking towards him,_

_I grabbed Remus and pulled him to me he struggled briefly before our lips made contact and then he pulled me so his body entwined with mine_

_Our lips separated,_

_Tongues dance in perfect harmony, _

_Hands caress skin under shirts,_

_Kisses explore the flesh,_

_Hands search deeper,_

_My hand gripped his manhood I caressed it gently,_

_He pulled me in doing the same my smaller frame consumed by his,_

_A little nervous I lowered myself to my knees and looked at his member,_

_This was all so new and scary for me,_

_I closed my eyes and moved so my open mouth moved to his meat,_

_I felt it slide into my mouth,_

_It reached the back I gagged slightly but desiring to please I began,_

_My head began its movement back and forth caressing the bottom of the flesh with my tongue,_

_My speed steadily increased taking him more and more I heard my new lover moan in pleasure feeling the my lips softly wrap around his shaft,_

_I hummed softly sending vibrations through his length,_

_His body contorted_

_He erupted_

_I accepted_

_Willingly_

_He stood me up smiling he kissed me again softly,_

_He let me to a writing desk and lent me over it delicately he lowered my jeans _

_I trembled _

_He placed his masterpiece at my entrance_

_He pushed in_

_My god the pain was immense_

_Hands grip the desk_

_He moved in and out softly_

_The pain lifted I smiled feeling the fantastic sensation,_

_I eagerly pushed back my buttocks pushing into his hips,_

_He got faster _

_I moaned louder _

_He let out gentle grunts _

_Ecstasy _

_He unleashed_

_I can feel it pour into me and I loved it _

_I turned and he smiled warmly_

_We embraced in a warm affectionate hug_

**That was the last happy time I can remember the day I willingly sacrificed my innocence to the man I came to love,**

**I miss him as I sit in this cage his touch is all I want to be with now in this nightmare for him to rescue me**

**He's coming back my captor…**

**Strange I can hear another boy it sounds like…**

**The door was kicked open **

"**Well pup I got ya a play mate" I looked up to recognise a boy from Hogwarts **

**It was Neville longbottom **


	5. Chapter 5

((im so sorry its taken so long to put this up college has been hectic so here is the next instalment thanks for reading and for your patience G.D))

_At least being alone now isn't an issue, Fenrir had imprisoned a new captive will this person last or will he try like I tried to bring the misery to an end._

"psst don't I know you from somewhere?" the new captive in the cage next to me asked in a whisper I painfully turned my head to look at him he was kind off tall making the imprisonment in the cage look remarkable awkward and painful his dark hair falling on his face "yeah you properly saw me at Hogwarts, you're Neville Longbottom right?" he looked at me confused "who are you?"

"My names Raith im from Ravenclaw house" he looked at me and shrugged "who is that thing" he asked me looking back towards the door.

"Unsure really I just know his names Greyback, he captured me a while ago and held me here ever since" I looked over at him, he looked worried but still had a fierce determination in his eyes.

"How did he get you?" I asked looking over curious to see if there was any pattern in the beasts hunting style.

Neville looked down obvious depression setting in a tear streaking down his cheek "it sounds sort of like a nursery rhyme I came home and entered my house I began to search for my grandma but all I found was bloody sheets and that thing covered in blood sitting on the edge of her bed, I took a quick look around and saw in the far corner my… my... grandmother killed by that think" he started to cry and I looked on helpless not being able to do anything "ill kill that lousy bastard one day" Neville swore,

When he looked up I saw a fierce look in his eyes it made me honestly believe he would try and kill the beast but I knew just knew that it would be a fruitless attempt to try and take that thing.

He resumed his crying morning the loss of his guardian Grandmother, I listened carefully I could here the sounds of large boots thudding on the wooden floor and a door creak open "Neville shut up his coming back" I hissed at him

"I don't care Neville said defiance in his voice.

I closed my eyes and breathed "damnit" I looked at the bars separating my cage from his enough for my arms to fit through I reached across and grabbed his shoulder and pulling down hard, driving his head down into the bars of his cage knocking him out.

He'd be asleep for this time he'd be the lucky one.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note- I won't dress this up for you this a graphic rape chapter if youre easily offended by such things be advised don't read on

I took one last envious look at Neville knocked out at the bottom of his cage before returning my attention to the door which opened and in stepped the monster of my enslavement his boots as ever banging down the steps I closed my eyes and breathed preparing myself for whatever torture he may be prepared to inflict on me "darn the new boys out for the account oh well then boy looks like you'll have to do" he grinned, he reached in through the bars pulling me into them I hit hard and nearly got knocked out myself,

He spun me so my rear was facing him and pulled apart my jeans I began to struggle but his strength was to great and I was pulled into the bars I heard the sound of a zipper undoing I felt nasty clammy hands grabbing my ass claws digging in and pulling me in,

I breathed fast and heavy panicking then it happened a all mighty searing pain seared into me as his gigantic manhood penetrated me I was certain I was bleeding as if something had split he pounded away furiously I was crying embarrassed ashamed dirty as each thrust took a small piece of my dignity,

A strange thing between one thrust and another I felt a slight pang in my back as if he had bit me.

When he was done he smirked as he pushed me away I curled up and stared at him defiant my face drenched in tears I felt the spot where there was a pang of pain I felt blood on my tips had he bit me?

I couldn't sit it was agonizing

"Good puppy" he mocked as he walked to the door "you took a beating for the new boy im impressed" he mocked further before leaving and the door clicked locked in place no escape

I curled up once more and alone I sat and cried waiting for the pain to appease


End file.
